


Coming Back

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 16 year old Dipper goes missing.... </p><p>That was 20 years ago... </p><p>Everyone that knew him believe he is long dead....</p><p>20 years later a young little girl named Rey comes to the small sweet town....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not star wars! I just really like the name Rey and i wanted to use it on a oc. So that is all....

A 16 year old Dipper walked out into the forest. It was his safe place, he knew he wouldn't be bothered here. 

He sat on the dirt and was just thinking to himself. 

He breathed in some fresh air and pulled a journal from his vest. 

It looked like Ford's. But it was blue, silver, and had a 4 on it. 

The first one was given to him for his thirteenth birthday and every year he came back, he explored more. 

This book was filled about half way. And Dipper knew he was far from done filling it out. 

Dipper heard rustling behind him. He turned around and just saw a black thing come at him, and then...

Nothing. 

"Dipper Pines still missing, police still have no clue where the boy could be. If you have any leads or have seen the boy, let authorities know immediately." came from the news. 

"Oh Stan, Dipper has been missing for a whole week! Will they find him?" Mabel asked. 

"I don't know." Stan said honestly. 

"Stanley Pines can i talk to you in the kitchen?" a police officer said. 

They walked in. "Look Stan, it has been a whole week. We have surched all of Gravity Falls. We needed to call off the search. You should just move on." the officer said. 

"No!" Stan cried. 

Little did they know, Mabel heard the whole thing.


	2. 20 years later...

Rey looked at the crumbling Mystery Shack. 

"Looks like it has seen better days." she joked. 

A jolly big fella came out of the building. 

"Sup daug? You must be Rey. I'm Soos." Soos said. 

She laughed. "Yep. I like you Soos." 

"Well then you are going to like it in Gravity Falls." Soos said. 

"I know I will." she said as she looked around. 

"Hey did you hear about..." Soos started to say but stoped talking. 

"What? What is it?" Rey asked. 

"Just a memory, I knew someone who came here and disappeared and hasn't come back." Soos said. 

"Oh... I'm sorry." Rey said feeling sad. 

Soos popped up. "Here daug let me show you to your room." 

It was the attic of the place. By the looks of it, someone had lived here before. Just not sure who. 

She sat on the bed, blew some of her brown hair from her face, and looked intently at the triangle tattoo on her hand. 

She never paid for it. Her parents told her he was born with it. 

She didn't believe that.

She looked under the bed, saw something sitting in the dust. she pulled herself under the bed and while coughing from the dust pulled out a journal. It was blue, silver, with a Pine tree and a number 1 on it. 

She opened it. 

"I can't believe I get to track the rare and unbelievable things in Gravity Falls. But things aren't as perfect as they were. Someone has been watching me, I can feel the stare. If someone else is reading this, I urge to tell you; in this town, there is no one you can trust." 

The name wasn't at the bottom, it was ripped off. A name didn't show up anywhere. Almost as if he didn't want people knowing who he was. 

"Hey daug, if you want you can pick out something from the gift shop!" Soos said. 

"Be right down!" she called. 

She put the journal into her vest pocket. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

down in the gift shop she picked out a white and blue cap with a Pine tree on it. 

"You look like a female version of him..." Soos said, she could tell he was on the verge of tears. 

"Was it the person who disappeared? who was he?" Rey asked. 

Soos sighed. "His name was Dipper Pines, about 24 years ago he came to Gravity Falls for the first time. he didn't like it at first, but then he started fighting monsters, and inspecting the weird. and saved the town from a dream demon." Soos explained. 

"That's amazing! he seemed like a real hero!" Rey exclaimed. 

"Yes. but fast forward four years he and his sister came again. about two weeks into his visit, he took a walk in the forest. it was his place to be alone. we heard his sister start screaming and crying. Dipper just vanished. he has been gone for 20 years.... today." Soos finished and finally broke down. 

Rey quickly ran to his side, trying to comfort him. He soon realized he was sobbing and quickly tried to calm himself. Rey pulled back. 

"Are you alright?" she asked. 

Soos finished breathing, "Yes, I'm alright I just have to not talk about that as much." Soos said calmly. 

Rey tried to stifle a yawn. 

"Hey I guess you should be going to bed. big day, maybe you want to introduce yourself to the townsfolk." Soos suggested. 

"You know what, I think I will do that." Rey said with a smile. 

She stood up and walked back up to the attic. she sat on the bed and flipped to a page about "eye-bats." 

 

After about a half an hour she fell asleep with the book on her chest.


	3. Dream Invaders

It was dark cold. Rey knew she was dreaming, but it felt so.... 

Real. 

"Heya kid!" a voice called to her. 

She screamed and punched it in the eye. 

"Whoa! No need for violence!" he exclaimed as he jumped back. 

Rey was still in a position where she could attack again at any moment. 

"Who are you?" she demanded. 

The triangle took of his hat, "Bill Cipher is the name. And i know about you Rey!" Bill exclaimed. 

"How do you know me?!" she exclaimed about to hit him again. 

"Oh i know lots of things."

"So "Bill" what do you want?" she asked. 

"I want to make a deal." he said. 

She looked at him as if he were insane. 

"Uhhhggg you were just as stubborn as the first time you were here." Bill said under his breath. "Here how about i do this?"

"Do what?" Rey asked. 

Bill got a yellow cloth and fliped it around himself. Suddenly he stood, as a person. 

He had blond hair, a top hat, bow tie, yellow cape, and a eye patch over one eye. 

Rey had to admit, he looked kinda hot. 

"Thank you, i worked it all out." Bill said. 

"Shit he can read minds?" 

"Sure can sweet cake! In the mind scape, i can do anything!" Bill exclaimed. 

He made the world flip upside down. Rey screamed and he flipped it back. She fell on her butt. 

"Oh you and Pine tree have so much in common. Can i see your hand?" he asked. 

"Why?" she started but before she could finish the dream demon had her hand in his. 

He was looking at the tattoo. 

He smiled, and let it go. 

"Well then Rey, i leave you with this one thing; watch who you see. There are many people who can put on a great show! But in the shadows, you see who they really are." 

"Like you?" she asked.

"Hey! I may look bad, but you will trust me.... In time..." he cackled and left. 

 

Rey awoke with a start. 

She looked around the room for any sign of the triangle, man, freak thing, but sure enough he was gone. 

 

She looked at her hand again, to him it looked familiar.... Like he had seen it before. 

She looked over at the pine tree hat that was sitting on the night stand next to the journal. 

She then thought about Soos's tale on the boy that disappeared. 

And then about Bill's warning. 

"What did he mean?" she thought. "It's just like the journal. But i'm sure he didn't make it." 

She groaned. "This is so confusing!" she growled and threw a pillow at the wall. 

 

After calming down she sighed and soon went back to sleep. 

 

Unaware of the faint yellow glow from her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So i know it is short.... 
> 
> But so hope you like it so far i will post another chappie soon!!
> 
> Bye bye cutie!!


End file.
